camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Holden Snider
|powers= |pet=Pug, Name? |bedroom=Single room next to Skylar's |weapon images= Holdensbow85293853.png Holdensdagger8359835.png Holdenssword75295729.png |quote2=''“And now I know why they invented words for love, why they had to: It's the only thing that can come close to describing what I feel in that moment, the baffling mixture of pain and pleasure and fear and joy, all running sharply through me at once.” '' |file2=2014-03-17_1617.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= I wanna be your dog.jpg|Charlie, pet pug Clave de sol.jpg|My guitar |likes=Dogs, cats, music |dislikes=Hate |colour=Red |music=Anything |food=Portuguese |animal=Dogs |book=Romeo & Juliet |quote3=“People should fall in love with their eyes closed.” |drink= |song= |movie=The Notebook |sport= |other=WIP |skills=Climbing |weapon=Bow and arrows |strength=Using a bow and his powers |weakness=Using a sword |led=0 |been=2 |model=Liam |gender=Male |eye=Blue |hair=Brown |height=6' |weight=165lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=11.5 |blood=AB+ |voice=Tenor |marks=Bad scar on his right shoulder from a burn he didn't notice until it was too late |body=Average/Skinny |more images= Tumblr mhb6aghomO1rw16mqo1 500.jpg 2012-09-26 1259 001.png 2012-09-26 1257 001.png 2012-09-26 1259.png 2012-09-26 1257.png 2012-09-26 1255.png |one=Passionate |best=Arms and hair |worst=Nose |change=WIP |mental=A bit upset about all that went down with Rory and Circe |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Jane Snider |father=NEros |creator=N/A, was formerly cursed by Circe |half=Other Eros kids |full=None |other relatives= |family album= Eros by Demon of Nirvana.jpg Lilden.jpg |home=Miami, Florida |earliest=Getting a toy guitar from his step-dad |best=WIP |school=A combination of public, boarding and home schooling |kiss=Kelly |sex=Jon |love=Circe |other firsts=WIP |nicknames= |native=English |languages=English Spanish Some Portuguese & French |flaw=Loves to easily and cheats too quickly |fears=A world without love |hobbies=Playing guitar |motto=It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all |won't=Bully people (Even if Skylar asks him to) |admires=Fabian |influenced=His step dad |compass=Doesn't know |past person=His mom |current person=WIP |crisis=With a level head (Which is why he's so good at dealing with Skylar's drama) |problems=Head on |change=Fairly well |alignment=Lawful neutral |dream= |current= |quote4=''“This is love: to fly toward a secret sky, to cause a hundred veils to fall each moment. First to let go of life. Finally, to take a step without feet.” '' |file3=Liam-120627-08.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Sex |bad=Chocolate |sleep=Better when he's cuddled up with someone |quirk=Chews on the tip of his thumb when he's nervous |attitude=Neutral at the moment |talents=Playing the guitar |social=Sociable |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Rory O'Brien Fabian Hawkins Circe Glen Adams Skylar Lune Brock Garreth Rhys |ease=He's playing his guitar |priority=Skylar |past=Cheating on Circe |accomplishment=Getting Circe to lift the curse |secret=He did something for Circe, while he was on her island, which I cannot speak of here and now, but you'll find out later |known=Circe and one other person |tragedy=Losing his mother to cancer |wish=To see his mom again |cheated=Yes, worst mistake he ever made, cheating on the wrong person |relates=Endearing |strangers=Pleasant |lover=Intense and passionate |friends=Loyal and fun |familyp=Kind and talented |first impression=Genuine |like most=Talents and loyalty |like least=Used to be too much of a player }} Category:Children of Eros Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Pansexual Category:Brown Hair Category:Born in April Category:Born in 1994 Category:American Category:Single and Looking Category:Blue Eyes Category:6'0 Category:Right Handed Category:Floridian Category:Liam (Model) Category:Holden Category:Snider Category:Braithe Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame